Tell Me That You Love Me
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: "Can you please stop trying to act all cool and cold with me right now? I'm trying to tell you something here!" Stella shouted in annoyance. Rayella! Rated T for swearing!


**Yes it actually happened! The hard-core Starlie shipper TurnDreamsIntoReality aka Brianna finally caved in and wrote a Rayella one-shot! Though don't get me wrong I'm stil in love with the pairing Starlie, but I wanted to try something different since all I write is Starlie :D This one-shot is really pointless and fluffy I guess... and if it's boring, blame the cold weather in Florida (surprisingly) becuase I'm sick -_- **

**But still, please enjoy and R&R**

**Disclaimer - I do not own LEMONADE MOUTH!**

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is going to work out."<p>

Hearing those words escape out of her very mouth had him freeze for a moment in shock. She didn't mean about them? Did she? Pft. Of course not. Don't be ridiculous!

"Wait-what?" he asked staring at her with his eyes wide like saucers.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The sky was cloudless and seemed bluer today than most days. The leaves on the tries were like pennies shining under the sun. The wind whispered out _"fall is near,"_ He thought everything was beautiful until he heard her say though's words.

He saw her bow her head to make sure he couldn't see her brown eyes that seemed almost golden under the sun. He cupped her chin with his hand and brought her face up to look at his.

"Stella I don't understand what you're trying to say." He said softly. She shook her head and removed herself from his grasp. The hurt in his blue eyes were so visible to her that she couldn't look at him.

"Ray, I don't think this is working."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked astonished his hurt replaced with pure shock. How could this be?

"I-I don't understand, why?"

She didn't know how to say it in a way that he wouldn't take it wrong. At home she had practice, no matter how dorky it sounded, what she was going to tell him, but all of that seemed to have been forgotten because she didn't know what to say anymore.

Minutes that felt like hours passed for Ray while she said absolutely nothing. He was already feeling anger boil in him. He stood up from his position on the grass, eyes formed in almost a glare.

Her eyes quickly shot up to his face "Wait Ray!"

He shook his head "Stella just tell me why?" he said his patience growing thin.

"Ray, please don't get mad." She begged him now standing up looking up at him.

"Oh and how do you want be to feel, huh? Happy? Oh yeah here's my girlfriend telling me that she wants to call a quits and with no explanation as to why. Yeah I'm so happy!" he retorted sarcastically.

"I do have an explanation!" she practically screamed. He stared at her expectantly, waiting to hear more of her 'explanation'.

"It's the band okay. Okay? I'm tired of hiding this," she gestured and them both "from all of them. They're my best friends. Hell they're basically family!"

"Well no one said we had to be a secret! You know that I care about you enough to get along with them. I really hope you know that."

"A-and since when have you ever cared what people think?" he questioned moving his hands in a way to get his point across.

"Th-this is different."

He sighed exasperatedly "No it really isn't, Yamada. And if you can't see the fact that I care about you enough to change—hell I think I might even be in _love_ with you—but if you can't see that then maybe we _should_ break up!"

Her eyes turned wide at the word love and she couldn't stop her eyes from glistening with unshed tears. He just gave her one more disbelieving look before he began to stalk off with her yells going through one ear and passing through the other.

"Ray, get back here! I'm not done with you!"

And

"Don't you dare make this my fault!"

But he didn't give a damn at the moment at her yells he just kept on his way to his house.

* * *

><p><em>Message forwarded to: Olivia, Mo, Wen, Charlie<em>

_Guys I need to speak to you all URGENTLY meet me at my house in like 10 minutes!_

_-Stella_

She felt her heart beat like a drum in her chest and almost backed down in sending it but took a deep breath and hit the 'ok' button on her phone and the message was sent to her friends.

She lied back down on her bed with her hands covering her face, worried what they would say when she told them. But thinking through everything she was more worried if Ray would even forgive her.

"_Hell I might even be in love with you"_

His voice rang in her mind making her feel even more stupid. Why was she such a chicken when it came to him? Anything else she wouldn't give a damn about doing, she was what you would call _fearless_, but with him it felt different. She couldn't explain because if she tried she would end up with blah. Nothing.

It was something that was unexplainable like many things in life.

She was sure that none would believe her if she told them that she was crazy about him. Hell she could barely believe herself. Though their relationship wasn't all about feelings because if it was their relationship—or really their _ex_-relationship—wouldn't have lasted a minute. Either one of them would have found a way to kill the other.

She chuckled humorlessly at the thought. They were definitely an odd pair, but they somehow fit.

DING DONG!

She heard her front door bell ring. She quickly sat up on her bed and with a quick sigh she got up and just about threw herself down the stairs with her quick pace.

When she got to the door she was just about breathless. She took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door peering her head a little outs wards "Hi." She mumbled almost too quietly. She then cleared her throat and opened the door wide.

"Hey guys!" she greeted once again but louder and more in character.

The band walked in and suddenly Mo jumped in front of her "What's the emergency? Did someone die!"

Stella couldn't help but snort and her friend's idiocy. Leave it to Mo to make a big deal out of nothing.

"No. Mo. No one is dead." Stella shook her head and led the rest of the band to her room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, since no one is dead," Olivia said looking at Mo who in return blushed "wants with the urgency?"<p>

Stella sighed figuring out a way to say all of this in her mind. Olivia was seated next to her on the bed while Mo sat next to Wen on the floor and Charlie took control of Stella's orange colored beanbag.

Stella closed her eyes tightly wishing to rewind time again feeling lost for words.

"Stells say something." She heard Charlie's voice say. Stella opened her eyes and shot him a quick glare but nonetheless looked at her band mates/best friends/ family and opened her mouth.

"Uh, well, I'm not exactly sure how you all will take this, but…. I'!" she said all in one breath not sure how quickly she said it until she looked at her band mates faces who had nothing but dumbstruck written on their faces with mouths slightly ajar.

"Come again?" squeaked Wen's voice. Stella looked at them all "Are you saying that you guys didn't understand a word I said and I have to repeat myself?" she blinked.

"Exactly."

"Yup!"

"Uh huh."

Stella mentally face palmed herself in annoyance. It was hard enough just telling them but now she had to repeat it, oh hell no!

"Ugh you know what? Just listen carefully 'cause I'm tired of this already. I, Stella freaking Yamada am in love with Ray Beech. Capisce?"

And cue the totally unbearable dead awkward silence. She shot them all a fake happy smile but saw that their faces stayed blank and she sighed. "Guys the truth is I've been dating Ray for about 5 months and only this afternoon did we break up. I was the one who kind of called it off, in a way, but that's only because I was afraid of how all ya'll would react."

At that moment everything totally change, Mo and Olivia started giggling while Wen sighed in despair and stuck his wallet out and handed Charlie 20 bucks who was grinning as if he had just one the lottery.

Stella watched this exchange incredulously. "What's going on here." her voice squeaked out.

"I told you something was going on with them too." Charlie mumbled to Wen who rolled his eyes.

"You guys bet on me and Ray?" she practically shrieked.

Olivia and Mo started laughing hysterically and Stella was fuming. "Stells relax." Charlie assured her "I bet Wen that something was off about you and thought you were dating someone behind our backs. But since you wouldn't hide anything from us I came to a conclusion that you were dating someone 'forbidden' so I came up with that you were dating Ray. And according to you I was right. So I win!"

Stella shook her head in disbelief and chucked a pillow at Charlie square in the face who replied with a hearty laugh.

Olivia was the first to relax and said "Stella, we all had our suspicions so we don't care who you date. Go find the one you love and get him back!"

* * *

><p>So that's where she found herself. In front of his house ready to knock on the door. Right hand folded into a fist, she took a breath and knocked.<p>

She waited about 20 seconds before a woman around the age of 45 opened the door with a shining white smile "Oh Stella! What a pleasure it is to see you my darling." She greeted most kindly enveloping her in a hug.

Stella was taking aback at her gestures but none the less hugged her quickly before releasing with a small smile "Hello Mrs. Beech. Is Ray here by any chance?"

She asked hoping the answer was an 'Oh why yes he is dear' or atleast a simple 'yes.'

"Why yes he his dear, he's out on the pier." Stella smiled kindly as Mrs. Beech welcomed her in and led her to the backyard where a beautiful crystal clear lake was located right behind the house. And there he was standing right on the wooden pier, hands deep inside his dark jean pockets while his eyes were looking up at the sun setting sky.

"Thank you Mrs. Beech." Stella said kindly watching as the women before her nodded and left back to wherever she had been before not that Stella really cared.

Stella quietly and carefully walked on the pier towards his taller body hoping not to make herself known.

"Hello stranger." Her voice spoke unusually quiet. His eyes quickly averted from the sky to the half-Asian that stood before him, arms crossed.

"Stella?" she nodded though she wanted to retort something sarcastic back to his obvious question but bit back her tongue.

"Yeah," she looked down then at him "Ray, listen I'm really sorry. Okay? I-I just didn't know… I. Ugh why is this so hard to say?" she whispered the last part clearly annoyed with herself hating not knowing what to say.

He chuckled breathlessly. "Yamada?" he asked waiting to see what she wanted to say.

"Ok, look for some reason this is hard for me to say so be patient for a moment." She saw him nod and she continued "Good… Ray, I'm really sorry for um you know wanting to break us up because not soon after did I realize how stupid that idea was."

She looked up at his piercing blue eyes but saw no reaction from him and groaned quietly to herself. "I was wrong, okay? A-and I talked to the band not long after we parted ways and I couldn't believe how easy they took it."

Remind her also to _kill_ Charlie after all of this was over.

That seemed to have added some emotion to him. He squinted his eyes before mumbling "You actually told your band-mates?"

She nodded "Yeah and… yeah, well… do you remember when you said that you might be in love with me?"

He nodded curtly "I remember," was all he said. She almost groaned in irritation again. Why was he making this so effing hard!

"Can you please stop trying to act all cool and cold with me right now? I'm trying to tell you something here!"

"And exactly how do you want me to react? Huh. You came here t-to apologize. Okay I get it. But it doesn't matter because I already told you how I feel and I know you don't want me back… and"

She shook her head "Ray why the hell are you being so stupid right now? I came here to tell you that I love you too, okay? Who the heck told you I didn't want you back?"

"Wait-what?" he asked suddenly being taking aback "You love me?" she face palmed herself "Yes Beech, I'm in love with you too you asshole!"

Suddenly he grinned down at her and picked her up bridal style and swung her around once. "Ray let me down!"

He stopped spinning her but didn't drop her "Say it again." he commanded looking in her eyes with what was known as pure joy in his.

"Say what? Let me down, Beech?" he shook his head. "No tell me that you love me."

She smirked "I love you, Ray."

"Yes that's it!" He sat her back down letting her feet hit the wooden surface but he grabbed hold of her small waist.

"I love you too, Yamada." He whispered in her ear sending light shivering down her back. She grinned wickedly up at him and met her lips with his.

* * *

><p><em>THE FLIPPIN' END!<em>

**So was it good, boring? Sorry if the characters seem OCC, I've never written Ray before besides in my story 'Can't Let You Go' but that's different so yeah. Please review and if enough people review maybe I'll give Rayella another shot ;) haha!**


End file.
